


Bet On Black

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: It's hard when you both Need To Win.





	

Hux rolls his eyes at the man. “Just because you didn’t actualise your libido until you were into your second - or third? - decade, you can’t call yourself the expert on self-control.”

“Why not? I waited longer than you did to have sex.”  


“Yes, but that doesn’t mean our choices were in the same _circumstances_.”  


“I waited longer. I know self-restraint better.”  


“That just… no, Kylo. You don’t. You were some Force-ascetic, and you didn’t even know what it was you weren’t having, so your self-denial wasn’t from a place of knowledge.”  


“I did get boners, Hux.”  


“Yes, and as you pointed out, you didn’t deal with them much.”  


“Thus proving my point!”  


“Absolutely not! You hadn’t _had_ sex to know what you abstained _from_.”  


“Fine, then we’ll see how well _you_ abstain.”  


Hux doesn’t understand why everything is a competition with Kylo, even down to who can not-have-sex better than the other. He also doesn’t like the lingering suspicion that it isn’t so much ‘Kylo’ who is competitive, as himself. 

“You, Darth Tantrum himself, really want to challenge my willpower?” Hux can’t help but sneer it out. This is a man who once went on a rant with the catering department because of the colour of his _gelatinous dessert_.   


“I do. I want to bet you won’t be able to watch me see myself from beginning to end without needing to join in, in some form or another.”  


“Really? Kylo… much as your penis is very satisfying, as are other parts of you, I _am_ master of my own destiny, and that includes my dick.”  


“Whoever loses the bet has to wear pink underwear for a month and call the other ‘Sir’ in the bedroom.”  


“That’s a stupid bet.”  


“Says the man too afraid to–”  


“Get ready to look for pink underwear in ‘giant dick’ size.”  


***

Hux knows he has to watch, for this to be valid. It wouldn’t be adequate to ignore him, so he sits in his ‘home office’ chair, and watches Kylo sit himself down on the couch. 

Their eyes meet briefly, and Hux narrows his in outright opposition. Much as Kylo’s body is very, very appealing… Hux knows he’s master of himself. His body obeys his mind, and not the other way around.

The man starts by stroking over the mesh shirt he wears under his robes. It gives a filtered view of his pecs, but also flashes his belly. Hux once asked _why_ he wore something so ridiculous, and got a full lecture and never asked again.

It’s certainly something to see, and he observes as dispassionately as he can as Kylo’s fingers and thumbs tease his nipples through it. He can see the flexion of breath making his stomach concave, and his eyes are drawn to the curve of his ribs. Kylo’s eyes are closed, or close to it, and his lashes drop over his cheeks like shy maidens trying to cover his rising blush.

Still not going to work. No matter how coy the man pretends to be, he’s less subtle than a fucking _Praetor-class battlecruiser_. Hux sneers, and watches as his other hand rubs flat-palmed over the growing bulge in his black slacks.

Hux knows what’s inside, so a tease isn’t really needed, even if it is… nope. It’s not working. Hux’s own anatomy might be rising to the challenge, but his mind is still victorious and supreme. He goes through the _Finalizer’s_ floor-plan, level by level, as he watches the chubby swelling appearing between Kylo’s fingers. The Knight rubs harder, his legs parting, and his throat gulps down noisily as he touches himself.

“You’re an animal,” Hux dismisses, wondering if it really is cheating if he goes back to work.  


“Mmmhm,” Kylo mutters, barely listening to him as his fingers pull and pluck at his belt.  


Hux watches as he unfurls the fabric, pushing his hand inside and not tugging his cock right out. It’s an amusing touch, and it’s definitely something that implies Kylo’s been watching dirty holos, but that’s all.

“If you think this is working…”  


“Don’t care. I’m having fun.”  


Dismissing the bet like that makes Hux’s blood boil, but he won’t let it show on his face, or in his tone. His jaw clicks shut, and he sees the very head of Kylo’s meaty cock peek through the circle of his grip. 

Okay. It is a nice dick. It’s very full, and satisfyingly long, and Hux has fond memories of it hitting the back of his throat and threatening to choke him to death. Also of re-arranging and painting his innards, and basically being lovely. Oh, and watching it nod enthusiastically when Hux is reaming Kylo’s rump, or twitching its way to a happy ending in his hand. He’s licked it all over, had it buried almost to pushing his bellybutton _out_ from inside, and known it so well it’s almost as familiar to him as his own is.

But he can cope with watching Kylo stroke it. It’s just a dick.

Kylo lays the length of it out over the front of his slacks, and pushes it down with his thumb, stroking from the curls of his pubes down to the tip and back again. The sheath slides with his touches, and wrinkles just _so_. Just so. It’s nicely pink and when his thumb releases, it springs upwards in a salute.

Hux is still not budging, though his own pants are answeringly tight. He shifts his weight, and pushes his teeth into his lower lip. He can almost _taste_ the salty, musky flavour of that region of Kylo’s body, and damn but his mind wants to shove his nose into his armpit and scream for more.

No. Not his mind, his dick. Which is not his ruling influence.

Kylo’s palm passes over the head, and then he’s twisting and jerking over his shaft. His thumb keeps pushing at the flare, and his other hand knots into his hair, pulling his head back. As if he knows what Hux is thinking, his head drops and drags his hand, too, flashing his clothed armpit and that man-smell Hux craves so deeply. He can _almost_ smell it, and from the tiny little thrusts of Kylo’s hips, he…

He really… he’s not going to wear pink, he’s _not_ , it’s just–

“You don’t have to wear pink. Or call me ‘Sir’. Just come and suck my cock,” Kylo says, his eyes burning holes into the back of Hux’s head, through his pupils.  


“I don’t need to–”  


“ _I want you_.”  


The way he says it… oh shit, it’s like a lightsaber through warm butter. Hux can’t help himself, and he drops to kneel between those thighs, pushing them wider with his hands as he presses his nose to his balls and laps, drinking in the scent of his arousal, and enjoying the threatening trap of those thighs.

Kylo keeps stroking himself, even when Hux’s tongue tries to lick over the head, and it isn’t until there’s fingers cradling his skull that he’s fed what he’s hungry for. Kylo paints his precum over Hux’s lips like gloss, and then Hux’s mouth opens and he moans as his face is taken way, _way_ too slowly. 

Okay. So he didn’t last as long as he wanted, but fuck it. He has hands in his hair, and a cock in his mouth. It’s not the first cock he’s swallowed, but he’s pretty sure it will be the last, as Kylo doesn’t seem like the sharing type, and Hux has (almost) everything he wants right here and now. Kylo isn’t perfect, but he’s the closest thing to it that Hux has ever found.

There’s an itch at his mind, and Hux nods, agreeing to the mental contact.

 _Get the lube. Finger me open. When I’m done I want you to fuck me with all that spunk you’ve worked up, watching me_.

Hux grins, and looks up at the man who smiles down at him. 

 _Hurry up and pass it to me_ , Hux thinks in return, his fingers moving to push between his buttocks, to tease at what’s to come. _You better be prepared to come on my dick. No half measures._

He knows Kylo _can_ , and that’s another reason to never stray. Although it regularly wears Hux out to almost collapsing, Kylo’s Force-powers are… well. A _blessing_. There’s something quite special about knowing your orgasm doesn’t mean the end of the fun.

Hell, he might even agree to the pink after all. Especially if Kylo wants it.

Although he might make Kylo call _him_ Sir, while he wears it, and he knows they’ll both enjoy it, whatever happens.


End file.
